hypotheticaldisastersfandomcom-20200214-history
2105 Atlantic hurricane season
The 2105 Atlantic hurricane season turned out to be a below average hurricane season. Storms Tropical Storm Anita The storm stayed out at sea, causing no known impacts whilst active. Hurricane Bennie A category 3 hurricane that formed near Cuba, before it hit Florida at peak intensity, killing 14 people, and causing $67 billion in damages, before moving out into the Atlantic and dissipating 3 days later due to increased shear and cooler sea surface temperatures. Hurricane Caroline This category 5 hurricane formed off the Ivory Coast, and explosively deepened before hitting the Lesser Antilles at peak intensity. After hitting the islands, the cyclone weakened to a tropical storm due to shear, but still regained category 3 status before making landfall in Nicaragua, and crossing out into the East Pacific as a tropical storm, where it again intensified into a category 5 major hurricane before it weakened and dissipated 12 days later. 767 deaths were recorded during the Atlantic phase of the storms lifecycle, with $17.25 billion being done in damages in the process. Hurricane Damien This category 4 hurricane developed over the Lesser Antilles, before moving out into the Caribbean, where it explosively deepened to reach peak winds of 145 mph, before making landfall in Cuba as a category 2, and weakening to a tropical depression during the crossover. The system went on to enter the Gulf of Mexico, where it made landfall as a tropical depression on July 31st, weakening to a remnant low in the process. Tropical Storm Emilia A brief tropical storm, yet had devastating effects in the Lesser Antilles as it passed through the islands. The storm was hit by strong shear on August 9th, which resulted in a speedy extratropical transition, which completed the following day. 41 people died, and damages reached $4.42 billion from the storm. Subtropical Storm Fernando A subtropical storm that developed near the Azores made landfall on the islands during August 20 - 21, and turned extratropical the following day. Its remnants went on to affect the UK 4 days later, bringing severe thunderstorms to the country as a result of its tropical origins. 2 people died, and $3 million was done in damages form the system whilst it was active. Hurricane Gracie This devastating hurricane developed from a tropical wave that had moved off the Ivory Coast, and proceeded to reach a peak wind speed of 250 mph, with a pressure of 823 mbar as it hit Cuba. The storm weakened to a category 4 before making another landfall in Florida with 155 mph winds. The system then travelled up the East Coast, slowly weakening as it did so, becoming extratropical as a storm force low in the Irish Sea on September 28th as a a result. 19,217 people died in the storm, with $221 billion being done in damages as a result of the storm. Hurricane Harvey A category 4 hurricane that developed without warning in the Gulf of Mexico, striking the Alabama Coast as a 155 mph category 4 hurricane on October 13th, before moving inland and dissipating 2 days later. 3,144 people died, and $185 billion was done in damages as a result of the storm. Category:Hypothetical Hurricanes Category:Hypothetical Disasters Category:Hurricanes Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Future Hurricanes Category:Future disasters Category:Future Events Category:Events in the 2100s